Derrière chaque sourire
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Tsunade s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Orochimaru et Jiraya étaient si proches alors que l'un était pratiquement l'antithèse de l'autre. Attention, contenu sensible dans les chapitres à venir. Remerciez tous ma merveilleuse bêta HollySparrow.
1. Jiraya sait quelque chose finalement

« Vous êtes en retard, souffla Tsunade alors que ses deux coéquipier prenaient place le plus discrètement possible autour d'elle.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un cours spécial de tactique militaire. Et en ce domaine, la vieille Kunoïchi que tous les élèves appelaient la vieille bique à Konoha était sans équivoque un maître.

Ils tentaient de se faire tout petits ce qui, vu l'humeur de Yué Hatake, était sans aucun doute une très bonne idée. Mais malheureusement pour eux, si elle était à moitié aveugle elle compensait par une ouïe extraordinairement affûtée. Néanmoins, elle était le seul professeur qui vous donnait une chance de vous en tirer, pour peu que vous donniez la bonne réponse à ses questions.

« Messieurs ! Vous vous joignez enfin à nous. C'est gentil de nous faire grâce de votre présence. Orochimaru-kun, peut-être auriez-vous la gentillesse de me dire comment la courtisane Kouraï a fait pour assassiner toute une armée en une nuit.

Orochimaru tiqua, c'était un piège tellement évident pour lui qu'il le trouvait grotesque. La courtisane Kouraï avait empoisonné un général ennemi pas une armée entière. Ça, c'était Kushiraï. La vielle bique devait penser pouvoir le confondre grâce à la ressemblance dans les noms. Heureusement, il connaissait pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'histoire militaire de Konoha et ce n'était pas un grand challenge pour lui.

- Eh bien, je sais que Kushiraï Sujiro a empoisonnée toutes une armée en mélangeant de la ciguë a l'eau des troupes. Mais je ne savais pas que la courtisane Kouraï avait pris goût à l'empoisonnement après avoir assassiné le Général Akirito, je pensais même qu'elle s'était fait prendre et qu'on l'avait faite brûler vive.

- Bien, Jiraya, dîtes-moi comment Onike Tashara a remporté la grande bataille contre les Îles de Gaïshu ?

Même s'il se savait hors de danger, Orochimaru se crispa légèrement. Jiraya n'était pas d'un naturel très studieux à la base, alors si cette vieille peau choisissait volontairement des questions en avance sur le programme, son amant risquait de se retrouver en fâcheuse posture. Hatake avait une imagination sans borne quand il s'agissait de punir des élèves.

- Il a incendié la flotte de l'Empereur Jago avant qu'elle ne touche la côte à l'aide d'une seule flèche enflammé, répondit très calmement Jiraya. Lorsque la poudre a été touchée, l'embarcation a explosée et les débris de bois incandescents ont mis le feu aux autres navires, finit le jeune homme d'une voix égale.

Tsunade et Orochimaru sentirent leur mâchoire toucher le sol. Comment leur cancre d'ami avait-il fait pour savoir ça ! Il ne se rappelait même pas ce qu'il avait vu en classe la semaine d'avant !

Jiraya leur fit un petit sourire en coin, comme pour leur dire « Vous voyez, je suis plus malin que j'en ai l'air. »

- Bien, ouvrez vos manuels et je ne veux pas vous entendre du reste du cours. »

_Comment tu as su ? _écrivit Tsunade dans son cahier.

Jiraya profita du moment où la vieille femme traçait une carte sommaire de Suna au tableau pour prendre son crayon et écrire une réponse qui semblait longue. Puis, il leva son coude pour la laisser lire et elle tira légèrement sur le parchemin pour qu'Orochimaru puisse également déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de leur coéquipier.

_Mon grand-père adore nous raconter des histoires quand on plante le riz. Et elles commencent toutes par « À l'époque du grand Onike Tashara… » Ça fait 28 jours à écouter les même faits d'armes d'années en années. Ensuite tu as le temps des remblais, le temps des récoltes, le temps du séchage et le temps de l'engrangement. Sans parler des deux semaines d'empaquetage et d'étiquetage des surplus pour le marché. En tout, 113 jours sur 365 par années. Même en essayant de toutes mes forces je ne pourrais pas oublier un seul détail sur ce fichu shinobi. Je connais même le nom des épouses de ses petits enfants !_

_Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de travaux manuels pour un vieil homme ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune femme qui était déjà à la moitié de sa formation de médic-nin.

_Mon grand-père a seulement 48 ans, Tsu. L'âge moyen du mariage dans ma famille c'est seize ans._

Elle savait que Jiraya était née la première année du mariage de ses parents. Calculant rapidement elle sentit sa mâchoire toucher le sol.

_Ton père a seulement 32 ans !_

Elle remarqua qu'Orochimaru ne maîtrisait pas toujours ses réactions à la perfection contrairement à ce qu'il tentait de faire croire. D'un pied il la frappa doucement, pas assez pour lui faire mal. Juste un avertissement, comprit-elle.

Orochimaru poussa discrètement un bout de cahier à son attention.

_Pour une fois n'insiste pas ! _

Elle comprit quand elle retourna son attention sur Jiraya et vu qu'il s'était assombrit. Il regardait maintenant fixement le professeur, l'esprit de toute évidence vacant.

Orochimaru inscrivit rapidement un autre commentaire avant de la laisser lire.

_Si tu lui parles encore de son père je te frapperais._

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son père ?_

Orochimaru fis mine de l'ignorer et elle dû se résoudre à attendre la pause pour le harceler avec ses questions.

Qui furent totalement sans réponse.

Son collègue avait un don dans autre chose que les études : il savait diablement bien comment résister aux interrogatoires.

oOo

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Orochimaru à Jiraya alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Tsunade n'était pas loin derrière, heureusement trop occupé à discuter avec Dan pour laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète dans leur conversation.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Orochimaru haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à en parler.

La tension qui nouait les épaules de Jiraya disparut, et il lui adressa un sourire un peu désolé.

- Tant mieux. Je n'en suis pas encore capable, souffla-t-il en effleurant sa main. »

Dans certaines situations, Orochimaru avait envie de tout envoyer balader et de refermer ses doigts sur la paume rêche que les règles Shinobi lui interdisait de saisir sous peine de se voir réaffecter dans une autre équipe.

Et certains jours, comme celui-ci, il décidait simplement que ça valait la peine de prendre un risque calculé.

D'un bras, il entoura son épaule et le pressa brièvement contre lui. C'était un geste qu'il s'autorisait exceptionnellement avant même qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, donc ça pouvait le faire.

Jiraya se laissa aller dans l'étreinte un court moment, lui accordant un sourire reconnaissant.

Et ce sourire, après ce qu'il venait tout juste d'évoquer, valait tous les risques du monde.

« Vous êtes en retard, souffla Tsunade alors que ses deux coéquipier prenaient place le plus discrètement possible autour d'elle.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient un cours spécial de tactique militaire. Et en ce domaine, la vieille Kunoïchi que tous les élèves appelaient la vieille bique à Konoha était sans équivoque un maître.

Ils tentaient de se faire tout petits ce qui, vu l'humeur de Yué Hatake, était sans aucun doute une très bonne idée. Mais malheureusement pour eux, si elle était à moitié aveugle elle compensait par une ouïe extraordinairement affûtée. Néanmoins, elle était le seul professeur qui vous donnait une chance de vous en tirer, pour peu que vous donniez la bonne réponse à ses questions.

« Messieurs ! Vous vous joignez enfin à nous. C'est gentil de nous faire grâce de votre présence. Orochimaru-kun, peut-être auriez-vous la gentillesse de me dire comment la courtisane Kouraï a fait pour assassiner toute une armée en une nuit.

Orochimaru tiqua, c'était un piège tellement évident pour lui qu'il le trouvait grotesque. La courtisane Kouraï avait empoisonné un général ennemi pas une armée entière. Ça, c'était Kushiraï. La vielle bique devait penser pouvoir le confondre grâce à la ressemblance dans les noms. Heureusement, il connaissait pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'histoire militaire de Konoha et ce n'était pas un grand challenge pour lui.

Eh bien, je sais que Kushiraï Sujiro a empoisonnée toutes une armée en mélangeant de la ciguë a l'eau des troupes. Mais je ne savais pas que la courtisane Kouraï avait pris goût à l'empoisonnement après avoir assassiné le Général Akirito, je pensais même qu'elle s'était fait prendre et qu'on l'avait faite brûler vive.

Bien, Jiraya, dîtes-moi comment Onike Tashara a remporté la grande bataille contre les Îles de Gaïshu ?

Même s'il se savait hors de danger, Orochimaru se crispa légèrement. Jiraya n'était pas d'un naturel très studieux à la base, alors si cette vieille peau choisissait volontairement des questions en avance sur le programme, son amant risquait de se retrouver en fâcheuse posture. Hatake avait une imagination sans borne quand il s'agissait de punir des élèves.

Il a incendié la flotte de l'Empereur Jago avant qu'elle ne touche la côte à l'aide d'une seule flèche enflammé, répondit très calmement Jiraya. Lorsque la poudre a été touchée, l'embarcation a explosée et les débris de bois incandescents ont mis le feu aux autres navires, finit le jeune homme d'une voix égale.

Tsunade et Orochimaru sentirent leur mâchoire toucher le sol. Comment leur cancre d'ami avait-il fait pour savoir ça ! Il ne se rappelait même pas ce qu'il avait vu en classe la semaine d'avant !

Jiraya leur fit un petit sourire en coin, comme pour leur dire « Vous voyez, je suis plus malin que j'en ai l'air. »

Bien, ouvrez vos manuels et je ne veux pas vous entendre du reste du cours. »

_Comment tu as su ? _écrivit Tsunade dans son cahier.

Jiraya profita du moment où la vieille femme traçait une carte sommaire de Suna au tableau pour prendre son crayon et écrire une réponse qui semblait longue. Puis, il leva son coude pour la laisser lire et elle tira légèrement sur le parchemin pour qu'Orochimaru puisse également déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de leur coéquipier.

_Mon grand-père adore nous raconter des histoires quand on plante le riz. Et elles commencent toutes par « À l'époque du grand Onike Tashara… » Ça fait 28 jours à écouter les même faits d'armes d'années en années. Ensuite tu as le temps des remblais, le temps des récoltes, le temps du séchage et le temps de l'engrangement. Sans parler des deux semaines d'empaquetage et d'étiquetage des surplus pour le marché. En tout, 113 jours sur 365 par années. Même en essayant de toutes mes forces je ne pourrais pas oublier un seul détail sur ce fichu shinobi. Je connais même le nom des épouses de ses petits enfants !_

_Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de travaux manuels pour un vieil homme ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune femme qui était déjà à la moitié de sa formation de médic-nin.

_Mon grand-père a seulement 48 ans, Tsu. L'âge moyen du mariage dans ma famille c'est seize ans._

Elle savait que Jiraya était née la première année du mariage de ses parents. Calculant rapidement elle sentit sa mâchoire toucher le sol.

_Ton père a seulement 32 ans !_

Elle remarqua qu'Orochimaru ne maîtrisait pas toujours ses réactions à la perfection contrairement à ce qu'il tentait de faire croire. D'un pied il la frappa doucement, pas assez pour lui faire mal. Juste un avertissement, comprit-elle.

Orochimaru poussa discrètement un bout de cahier à son attention.

_Pour une fois n'insiste pas ! _

Elle comprit quand elle retourna son attention sur Jiraya et vu qu'il s'était assombrit. Il regardait maintenant fixement le professeur, l'esprit de toute évidence vacant.

Orochimaru inscrivit rapidement un autre commentaire avant de la laisser lire.

_Si tu lui parles encore de son père je te frapperais._

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a son père ?_

Orochimaru fis mine de l'ignorer et elle dû se résoudre à attendre la pause pour le harceler avec ses questions.

Qui furent totalement sans réponse.

Son collègue avait un don dans autre chose que les études : il savait diablement bien comment résister aux interrogatoires.

oOo

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Orochimaru à Jiraya alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Tsunade n'était pas loin derrière, heureusement trop occupé à discuter avec Dan pour laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète dans leur conversation.

Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Orochimaru haussa les épaules.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à en parler.

La tension qui nouait les épaules de Jiraya disparut, et il lui adressa un sourire un peu désolé.

Tant mieux. Je n'en suis pas encore capable, souffla-t-il en effleurant sa main. »

Dans certaines situations, Orochimaru avait envie de tout envoyer balader et de refermer ses doigts sur la paume rêche que les règles Shinobi lui interdisait de saisir sous peine de se voir réaffecter dans une autre équipe.

Et certains jours, comme celui-ci, il décidait simplement que ça valait la peine de prendre un risque calculé.

D'un bras, il entoura son épaule et le pressa brièvement contre lui. C'était un geste qu'il s'autorisait exceptionnellement avant même qu'ils ne couchent ensemble, donc ça pouvait le faire.

Jiraya se laissa aller dans l'étreinte un court moment, lui accordant un sourire reconnaissant.

Et ce sourire, après ce qu'il venait tout juste d'évoquer, valait tous les risques du monde.


	2. Tout bien considéré

Jiraya se réveilla à cause d'une sensation d'absence. Tournant la tête, il constata que la place à ses côtés était vide. La vision des draps froissés lui arracha un soupir et il mobilisa les forces nécessaires pour se redresser. S'extirper de ses couvertures dans son état demandait un effort de volonté considérable.

Chaque mouvement provoquait des élancements douloureux dans son épaule gauche et son torse. Ces parties de son corps avaient été les plus grièvement blessées lors de leur dernière mission. L'onde de choc due à l'explosion d'un dépôt d'armes l'avait projeté à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale et il se trouvait chanceux d'être toujours en vie. Au lieu de lui briser quatre côtes l'impact aurait pu faire éclater des organes et il en serait mort. Quand à son épaule, et bien, un ennemi l'avait transpercée de part en part avec son katana alors qu'il gisait sur le sol. Comme il visait son cœur, Jiraya considérait qu'il avait échappé à la mort deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes ce jour là.

Sortir de son lit était néanmoins devenu une opération douloureuse. On n'avait pas idée du nombre de muscles dorsaux, abdominaux et pectoraux sollicités pour passer d'une position allongée à assise. Maintenant qu'il sentait chacun d'entre eux parcouru d' un élancement douloureux, il comprenait mieux les sautes d'humeur de Tsunade quand elle potassait ses cours d'anatomies.

«La vache, elle en plus elle doit en retenir les noms !»

C'est en avançant à petits pas précautionneux qu'il parvint jusqu'à la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur la cour. Comme il s'y attendait, Orochimaru était là et s'entraînait malgré la pluie. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour le voir se défouler violemment contre un rocher.

Sans un mot il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et mis de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé. Il avait envie de l'arrêter, de lui dire qu'il se faisait inutilement du mal. Cependant, il connaissait Orochimaru, et il savait quand il fallait tenir sa langue.

Il n'était pas un fin tacticien comme lui, et il n'avait pas suivi de cours sur la psychologie comme Tsunade. Mais il y avait trois choses pour lesquels il était devenu un expert : la taille de soutif des filles, la prédiction des sanctions données pour ses bêtises, et la meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec Orochimaru.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une science précise. Chaque situation exigeait une analyse détaillée. Mais il avait quand même une liste mentale de réactions appropriées à adopter de façon générale. Sous la mention « Encourager ses tentative d'extériorisation», il ajouta en sous-thème «Le laisser piquer sa crise contre un gros caillou». Il partait du principe que les risques qu'il s'en prenne à un être vivant par la suite étaient grandement diminués.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il terminait de verser le thé infusé dans les tasses. Pour ménager son pauvre torse, il se retourna lentement dans la direction du courant d'air. Orochimaru se tenait sur le seuil, pieds nu et ruisselant de pluie. Ses mèches gouttaient misérablement et il frissonnait de froid. Sans un mot, Jiraya lui indiqua la salle de bain d'un geste autoritaire.

À la façon d'un enfant pris en faute, Orochimaru rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Cette réaction fit mal à Jiraya.

En temps normal Orochimaru l'aurait envoyé se faire foutre et l'aurait engueulé comme du poisson mort d'avoir quitté le lit. Mais voilà, son amant culpabilisait.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il avait quitté son habituel kimono lilas pour un autre d'une belle couleur ambre. Tsunade lui avait offert à l'un de ses anniversaire car il faisant ressortir l'iris de ses yeux. Il avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour les empêcher de goutter dans son col, car il détestait ça.

Avec un sourire, Jiraya posa une tasse pleine et fumante à côté de la sienne, l'invitant sans un mot.

Mal à l'aise, Orochimaru s'assit, osant à peine le regarder. Il entoura la tasse de ses deux mains, et n'osa plus bouger pendant que le liquide refroidissait.

«Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu retournes te coucher ?finit-il par souffler.

Jiraya haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas dormir quand je sens que tu vas mal.

- Mais je vais bien. opposa fermement Orochimaru.

Jiraya se contenta de sourire.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que ce rocher a vraiment dit quelque chose d'ignoble pour te mettre dans cet état.

Son cadet détourna le regard dans un réflexe de fuite franchement exaspérant.

- Tu… tu étais là ?

- Je suis toujours là. C'est ce que tu devrais te mettre dans le crâne.

- Tu agis avec autant de mièvrerie qu'une fille ! railla Orochimaru en lui cédant quand même la main qu'il venait de saisir.

Jiraya eut un petit rire qui lui faisait mal aux côtes.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas en états pour te foutre une belle raclée. Akachan, ce n'était pas ta faute !

Orochimaru tiqua, il détestait ce surnom qu'il trouvait ridicule. Mais quand Jiraya le disait avec tellement de douceur, il oubliait de le lui faire remarquer.

- C'est moi qui ait fait exploser ce dépôt d'armes. Je vois mal comment on pourrait imputer la responsabilité de ton état à quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est la mienne Oro ! J'étais là où je n'était pas sensé me trouver, au moment où j'aurais déjà dû avoir terminé ma part de la mission ! En plus tu m'as sauvé la vie en tuant ce ninja de Kiri. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Sans commettre au-cu-ne erreur !

- Aucune erreur ! J'ai…

L'éclat de voix d'Orochimaru s'amenuisa dans un murmure à peine audible.

- J'ai failli te perdre. »

Jiraya soupira doucement, pressant la main qu'il tenait toujours. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne façon. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la logique qui dictait le comportement d'Orochimaru, mais son cœur. Il ne savait pas si cela lui faciliterait la tâche, ou la lui compliquerait. Son amant avait toujours eut des émotions très complexes. Tout comme lui il avait été brisé, et ses émotions, sa façon de penser, s'en trouvait parfois perverties, déséquilibrées.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, lentement. Autant pour protéger son corps endolori que pour prévenir un geste de rejet. Il n'y en eut aucun. Au contraire, Orochimaru s'agrippa convulsivement à ses bras.

Il était en mauvais état. Ce qui s'était passé l'avait vraiment bouleversé et Jiraya se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à l'impact de ce qui venait de se passer. Orochimaru avait perdu ses parents, puis sa tante, puis son tuteur. Chaque personne à qui il s'était attaché profondément était morte. Les seuls vivants qui avaient su se faire une place de choix dans son cœur étaient Tsunade, leur maître, et lui-même.

Ce n'était pas seulement à la peur et la culpabilité qu'il faisait face. C'était à ses deuils jamais vraiment faits, à ses pans passés de sa vie qui avaient été marqués par la présence puis la mort d'être aimés.

« C'est mon pouls, sous tes doigts, murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'est ma chaleur, tout autour de toi. C'est mon souffle sur ta peau. Je suis là Oro, je suis là, je ne te quitterais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas le promettre, protesta faiblement Orochimaru d'une voix étranglée. Personne ne le peut.

Jiraya eut un sourire un peu hésitant.

- Tu sais, parmi toutes les choses que mon père pouvait dire, il y en avait une qui était particulièrement vrai.

Orochimaru se tendit de surprise autant que d'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Jiraya évoqué son père librement, et il n'était pas en état de secourir quelqu'un en détresse émotionnel aujourd'hui. Il se retourna dans l'étreinte de son amant pour lui faire face, mais il ne présentait aucun signe de détresse à cet instant.

- Je suis un fils de pute très coriace, souffla Jiraya sur un ton neutre. Ho ! Je ne suis pas invincible, mais celui qui voudra ma peau a intérêt à se lever tôt. J'ai survécu à huit ans d'enfers Oro. Ce n'est pas pour mourir bêtement de la main d'un type qui brandit un Katana avec la grâce naturelle d'une guenon enceinte (1).

Orochimaru eut un petit rire, presque à contrecœur.

- Il était si terrible que ça ?

Jiraya haussa un sourcil, affichant un air un peu condescendant.

-Voyons voir, j'étais à terre, j'avais des côtes cassées, je souffrais d'hémorragie interne et j'étais contusionné. Mais je l'ai quand même tué avec un kunai. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot assez fort dans notre langue pour décrire sa nullité.

Orochimaru sourit. Un sourire fragile, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait sauter l'entrepôt, Orochimaru, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, reprit-il avec un sérieux qu'il employait très rarement. J'ai lu ton rapport de mission. Tu m'as laissé plus de temps que tu n'aurais dû pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité, te mettant en péril du même coup. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Au contraire, tu as sauvé les vies de toute l'équipe. C'est moi, qui n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Et quand je serais remis, je compte sur toi pour me botter le cul afin que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Orochimaru réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'une lueur joueuse ne traverse son regard.

- Je crois bien que je laisserais à Tsu cet honneur, juste pour être sûr que le message passe bien.

Cette fois, le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage en voyant Jiraya blanchir était grand et franc.

- Tout bien réfléchi, continue à culpabiliser inutilement. »

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Tout n'était pas subitement réglé, il se sentait toujours très mal, mais sa culpabilité lui était moins oppressante et sa peur calmée par le pouls de Jiraya, encore sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était un grand pas en avant et pour aujourd'hui cela suffirait.


	3. Le retour du grand bléssé

Un ÉNORME merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta Holly Sparrow

* * *

« Le retour du grand blessé !» lança Tsunade, moqueuse, en le voyant venir vers eux

Jiraya leur adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Oui ! Et ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Si j'étais resté quinze minutes de plus avec mes parents, je serais devenu dingue !»

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, n'approuvant pas vraiment la façon dont Jiraya parlait de ses parents. Jetant un regard de biais à Orochimaru, elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir montrer le moindre signe de désapprobation. Elle prit donc sur elle pour mettre du plomb dans la tête de son débile de coéquipier.

« Tu devrais avoir honte ! Ce sont tes parents ! De grands Shinobis ! Ils ont fait beaucoup pour ce village !»

Jiraya agrandit les yeux dans une expression de surprise, puis il se recroquevilla, comme si on venait de le frapper. Mais ce n'est pas la réaction de Jiraya qui la surprit. Le regard noir d'Orochimaru la laissa stupéfaite. D'ordinaire, il était toujours d'accord avec elle face aux libertés que prenait Jiraya. Pas cette fois.

Celui-ci se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Bon, ben… je vais aller me rapporter à Sarutobi. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers leur maître avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Orochimaru saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Tadakashi et Tsumombi Komori ? » finit-il par demander.

« Non, mais quand bien même, on ne parle pas de ses parents de cette façon !»

La colère d'Orochimaru fut nettement perceptible, et elle recula d'un pas. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il perdait parfois le contrôle sous le coup de la colère.

« Et bien sûr tu te permets de lui parler de cette façon parce que tu connais exactement ce qu'il vit ? siffla-t-il avec mépris. La prochaine fois que tu ne sauras pas de quoi tu parles, tais toi ! »

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'Hokage qui traînait dans son sillage un Jiraya déjà agité.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez à l'aire d'entraînement. Je parie que Jiraya est rouillé et vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les trois. Allez-y en douceur parce qu'il vous faudra être en forme pour demain. On part en mission de rang D. »

« Ouais ! Une mission d'assassinat ! »

Sarutobi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de Jiraya. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui flanquer une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Ne parles pas de ces choses avec un tel entrain ! C'est malsain ! Et puis ça n'a rien à voir, nous transporterons des ordres de missions pour nos hommes en position à la frontière de Kusa. »

Se massant l'arrière de la tête, Jiraya eut tout de même un immense sourire.

« Du moment qu'il y a de l'action et plein de vilains à mettre hors de nuire ! Je suis prêt à tous me les faire, Tsu et Oro vont rester sur la touche cette fois-ci.»

Secouant la tête avec un air peiné, Sarutobi semblait définitivement avoir renoncé à modérer ses ardeurs. Tant qu'à Orochimaru il avait haussé un sourcil dans une expression narquoise.

« Tss ! Et cette fois tu vas les mettre hors d'était de nuire avant ou après qu'ils t'aient démoli ?»

oOo

Jiraya était assis sur les marches donnant sur la cour arrière. Orochimaru fut à la fois soulagé et peiné de le trouver là. Il était dans un état épouvantable.

Ho ! Physiquement il allait bien.

Mais le reste était une ruine. Il avait suffit d'une question, d'une seule petite, stupide, immensément mal venue, question. Et Jiraya s'était réveillé vers une heure du matin pour aller s'asseoir dans les marches donnant sur leur cour arrière. Incapable de s'endormir, incapable de rester dans un lit plus longtemps.

Orochimaru détailla une nouvelle fois le regard vide et les mains légèrement tremblantes de son amant en pinçant les lèvres. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas frappé Dan un peu trop fort. Maintenant il était sûr de ne pas lui avoir donné la raclé qu'il méritait.

Ils étaient sortis, pour se dire au revoir, parce qu'on ne savait jamais si c'était la dernière fois qu'on voyait un frère d'arme, vous voyez. Et il ne savait pas comment, mais la discution avait pris le plus mauvais tournant imaginable.

Tsunade s'était mise à parler de sa famille. Dan avait posé des questions sur les leurs.

Ne pas savoir n'était pas une excuse ! Quand on vous disait de vous la fermer et que vous persévériez, vous étiez coupable. Fin de la discution, quoi qu'en dise Tsunade.

Avec un soupir dépassé, il s'assit sur le porche à côté de Jiraya. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Consoler quelqu'un n'était pas dans la définition de tâche d'un bon Ninja, et il n'avait jamais cherché à apprendre.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Moralement, Jiraya était un roc. Personne n'arrivait à le démoraliser.

Tant qu'on n'allait pas gratter ses vieilles blessures.

« J'aurais dû tuer Dan, souffla-t-il finalement.

Jiraya ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée. Il ne repoussa pas sa main, lorsqu'il chercha à saisir la sienne.

- Il ne m'a rien fait, le défendit Jiraya. Il était juste curieux.

- Il a continué à parler ! Même Tsunade se la ferme quand je le lui ordonne.

Jiraya eut un petit sourire qu'à moitié sincère.

- Dan a des pulsions suicidaires. Il sort avec Tsu, tu te rappelles ?

Orochimaru l'observa, le scrutant avec minutie avant de soupirer.

- Ne fait pas ça, plaida-t-il.

- Faire quoi ?

L'air innocent de son compagnon ne parvint pas à le tromper.

- Te cacher derrière l'humour et faire semblant que tu vas bien.

Les épaules de Jiraya s'affaissèrent, comme si un poids immense pesait sur elles.

- Je fais toujours semblant, souligna-t-il.

- Pas avec moi, et jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis très bien passé. Si tu ne veux rien dire, d'accord. Mais ne mens pas. Pas comme ça.

Jiraya lui adressa un sourire légèrement condescendant.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

Orochimaru lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- J'ai toujours été très snob.

Le silence s'installa entre eux longtemps, puis Jiraya le brisa finalement, ses doigts se serrant presque convulsivement autour de sa paume.

- Il faisait ce geste lui aussi. Il avait la même façon de m'ébouriffer les cheveux que Dan avec le frère de Tsunade. Il… il aimait mes cheveux courts. Alors je les ai fait pousser. Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir de le contrarier. C'était débile, surtout avec son caractère. Mais j'adorais lui déplaire, c'était plus fort que moi. Un jour j'ai caché des stylets de lancer entre mes mèches. Il s'est ouvert la main, sourit-il avec une sombre satisfaction.

- Je me souviens. En fait je me souviens surtout de la tête que tu avais le lendemain. On aurait dit un nid d'oiseaux auquel un gamin se serait amusé à arracher des brindilles.

Jiraya acquiesçât, observant toujours le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

- Il m'a traîné par les cheveux dans la maison et il les a coupés avec le stylet. Il dérapait quand il y allait trop fort. J'ai passé une semaine à avoir terriblement mal dès que je souriais ou sollicitais un seul muscle de mon visage. Mais en ça en valait la peine. Juste pour voir son sang couler un peu.

Orochimaru n'était pas d'accord, rien ne valait la peine de se faire malmener à ce point, mais il pouvait comprendre.

- Il... il adorait ça, tu sais, me voir résister, il disait que…

Sa voix se coupa et un grand frisson le traversa.

- Il disait que ça lui plaisait. Que ça rendait les choses plus excitantes. »

Jiraya ne pleura pas, Orochimaru ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il y avait trop horrible pour qu'on puisse même en pleurer. Elle nous laissait vide, seulement vide. Sans un mot il l'attira contre lui et il le serra fortement dans ses bras.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je me sens vraiment affreuse de toujours faire de Jiraya mon souffre douleur, enfin, pendant quelques minutes. Puis je pense à un nouveau truc horrible qui aurait pu lui arriver, et je penses à la réaction de Tsunade, d'Orochimaru ou de Sarutobi et c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant je l'aime, moi Jiraya!

Est-ce que vous éprouvez la même contradiction quand vous écrivez? Plus vous aimez un personnage, plus vous le faites souffrir?

À méditer...


	4. Proposition

Bonjour oh ! Fabuleux lecteurs ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et vos projets personnels.

Un ÉNORME **merci** à ma bêta correctrice **HOLLYSPARROW** qui contre vent de fautes d'orthographes, tempête de mauvaise ponctuation et marée d'erreurs de syntaxe demeure et persiste pour épargner votre cornée de mon français boiteux.

Sans plus tarder, la suite !

oOo

Orochimaru retomba sur le futon avec un bruit sourd. Haletant et couvert de sueur, il leva une main pour écarter une mèche humide de son front. Puis il ferma les yeux avec un sourire paresseux. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour se blottir dans les bras de Jiraya, pourtant il ne tenta pas de repousser son amant quand celui-ci se pressa contre son flanc après un temps de récupération étonnamment court.

Il aimait trop le grain de sa peau, la caresse de son souffle, la douceur de son regard après l'amour. C'était devenu une drogue. Engourdi de plaisir et d'une légère fatigue consécutive à leur ébat, il ferma les yeux. C'était bon de se laisser bercer par le rythme puissant et rapide du pouls de Jiraya. Bon de sentir sa respiration contre sa peau qui ralentissait peu à peu. Il se surprenait parfois à oublier combien pouvait être possessif et caressant un homme après l'amour, et les bras de son amant se faisaient toujours un devoir de le lui rappeler.

La main qui s'aventura dans ses cheveux le fit soupirer de bien-être et il tourna la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. C'était agréable quand il le touchait, qu'importe où, ou comment. Jiraya était un vrai narcotique, il n'en avait jamais assez de lui et il lui faisait tourner la tête à l'en rendre fou.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? s'enquit doucement Orochimaru.

Il pouvait deviner le sourire de Jiraya au simple timbre de sa voix.

- Non. Tu es un amant trop attentionné pour ça.

- J'ai surtout un très bon professeur, fit-il en ouvrant les paupières pour se noyer dans le regard tendre de Jiraya.

Dans un geste doux, il leva la main et caressa la joue de Jiraya. Il l'aimait tant que ça lui en faisait presque mal, et comme en réponse à ses pensées, Jiraya se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer les seuls mots qui l'aient jamais fait trembler autant de peur que de bonheur.

- Je t'aime.

La réponse qui lui vint sortit de ses lèvres sans consulter sa tête, il fut donc tout aussi surpris que Jiraya quand il s'entendit dire :

- Viens vivre ici.

Pas une proposition, pas une demande non plus. Une véritable supplique.

Jiraya se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir l'observer plus sérieusement. Il le dévisagea un moment, alors qu'Orochimaru sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter une nouvelle fois pour des raisons qui n'avaient plus rien de plaisantes. Il n'avait jamais apprécié que son amant utilise ses talents d'analyste sur lui, encore moins dans la chambre à coucher, lorsqu'il était plus détendu, et qu'il était plus facile pour lui d'accéder à ses pensées les plus secrètes. À cette part de lui, vulnérable et facilement blessée qu'il ne laissait jamais voir par personne.

Jiraya soupira, baissant les yeux. Encore une fois, il laissait la volonté et les besoins d'Orochimaru passer avant les siens, et celui-ci sentit une certaine colère monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas que Jiraya le fasse toujours passer avant lui, ce n'était pas juste.

Puis son coéquipier se rallongea, l'attirant contre lui.

- Ça me plairait, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veux.

Il avait raison… mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui concéder.

- C'est moi qui l'ai offert, non ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Jiraya sembla chercher ses mots, et il se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simple comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi son amant ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire ce qu'il voulait sans chaque fois marcher sur des œufs ?

- Oui, tu l'as proposé, mais tu as… parlé sur le coup de l'émotion. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as l'habitude de faire, alors je me demande jusqu'à quel point c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

- Et si pour une fois on oubliait ce que je veux et que nous faisions ce que _nous_ voulons. J'en ai assez que tu plies toujours au moindre de mes caprices. Si ça a si bien fonctionné avant, c'est justement parce que tu me disais d'aller me faire foutre quand je dépassais les bornes. Tu as toujours été le seul à me remettre à ma place, tu sais. Si tu arrêtes de le faire, je n'ai plus de repères, plus de… limites à ne pas franchir.

Jiraya poussa un profond soupir.

- Je ne sais pas si tu apprécierais de vivre tous les jours avec moi, Oro. Je ne suis pas toujours souriant et plein d'entrain. Tu sais comment était mon père. Tu m'as vu l'autre nuit, tu m'as tenu compagnie. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive d'avoir de très mauvais jours. Lorsque cela arrive, je m'éloigne jusqu'à ce que je redevienne de compagnie agréable. Si j'aménage, tu devras me supporter même les jours où je suis… comme ça.

- J'ai besoin de ça aussi, tu sais. J'ai autant besoin du Jiraya impertinent et grande gueule que cette part plus sombre et cynique de toi. Et si je ne suis pas sûr que je sois parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée que tu viennes vivre ici, ce n'est pas à cause de toi lorsque tes souvenirs deviennent trop pénibles. C'est parce que j'ai peur que tu... que tu réalises combien je suis difficile et insupportable. Que tu te…

Il détourna le regard un instant, cherchant à recomposer un peu l'image d'homme qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé se dissoudre en une masse informe de collégienne éprise.

- Que tu te rendes compte combien c'est compliqué de vivre avec moi et que tu préfères te tourner vers une femme qui pourrait te donner tellement plus que des migraines.

Jiraya laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers, observant le plafond un moment. Sa main n'avait pas cessé son va et viens apaisant dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts glissaient toujours dans ses mèches et Orochimaru fut soulagé que ce soit le cas. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si son amant l'avait repoussé à ce moment là.

- Si c'était trop facile, je serais parti depuis longtemps.

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'Orochimaru s'attendait à entendre, et cela dû paraître sur son visage, car Jiraya eut un petit rire amusé et doux.

- J'aime le jeu de conquête, la séduction, sans ça je perds rapidement mon intérêt, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Toutes les fleurs sont jolies, mais si on aime tellement les roses, c'est parce qu'elles ont des épines : la beauté est facile à trouver Orochimaru, c'est le danger qui rend tout si excitant.

Il caressait maintenant sa nuque et son cuir chevelu d'une pression très légère du bout des doigts. Lui donnant le goût de fermer les yeux et soupirer de bien être.

-Je vois difficilement qui pourrait me donner plus de fil à retordre que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Orochimaru s'autorisa à lui rendre un sourire amusé, ses propres paumes s'égarant sur les flancs et les épaules de Jiraya.

- Puis, quoi que tu en penses, tu n'as pas que des épines Ebichan. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas que le gamin austère et froid, ou le grand Shinobi. Je vois l'homme dans sa grandeur et sa petitesse. Je vois ta force, mais je vois aussi tes blessures. Il y a des ombres en toi, mais sans elles ta lumière ne vibrerait pas autant. J'aime le tout que tu es, l'être entier et fier, le Shinobi invincible et l'homme vulnérable mais fort à la fois. En d'autres termes, que tu me cries des insultes ou que tu me murmures des mots d'amour, tu es toujours fascinant à mes yeux, et magnifique. Parce que je sais que toute la rudesse dont tu fais preuve provient de ta douleur, et que toute la tendresse dont tu fais preuve viens de ton cœur.

Orochimaru s'en trouva sans voix un moment. Il se résigna à parler pour chasser son malaise, mais sa voix lui sembla tout de même un peu trop rauque pour ne pas être suspecte.

- Si tu t'y mettais sérieusement tu pourrais écrire autre chose que des livres pervers.

Son amant eut un petit sourire, et sa main descendit dans son dos, il le sentit avec surprise tracer des caractères du bout des doigts.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- La plus belle poésie est faite pour être sentie, pas seulement lue.

- Ça vient d'un biscuit chinois, ou tu as décidé d'être la réincarnation de Lao-Tseu ?

Le regard de Jiraya se fit plein de tendresse, et il se redressa sur un coude pour lui voler un long baiser qui le laissa sans souffle. Jiraya semblait davantage ravi à chaque fois qu'il le voyait user d'un peu plus d'humour que de vitriol quand il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Ferme les yeux, exigea-t-il doucement en libérant ses lèvres, et essaie de sentir. Vois ça comme un test pour entraîner un autre sens que la vue.

- Tu crois que faire appel à mon esprit de compétition est suffisant pour m'amadouer ? demanda-t-il railleusement.

Cela aurait eut plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas déjà clos les paupières.

Petit à petit il se concentra sur le ballet lent et léger de ses caresses, déchiffrant un caractère après l'autre, frissonnant quand il insistait sur un point sensible, souriant quand il comprenait une phrase entière.

« _Sache qu'exister à tes yeux suffit à incendier mon cœur et mon âme. »_

Son souffle se coupa sur les derniers mots, et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur l'expression aimante de Jiraya.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu gaspilles un talent pareil dans tes publications grivoises ? demanda-t-il la voix incertaine.

Jiraya caressa lentement son dos, son épaule, sa gorge, avant de remonter à sa joue.

- Parce que ma muse est trop précieuse pour que je laisse d'autres personnes entrevoir à quel point elle est sublime. »

OOo

Coucou ! Petit moment de douceur un peu beaucoup fleur bleue (_note de la bêta : un peu de romantisme ne tue personne, ce fut appréciable)_, mais c'était pour me faire pardonner le coup du dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et au prochain chapitre nous aurons le retour de Tsunade. TATATA!


	5. Tsunade

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Tsunade est de retour dans ce chapitre et commence à se poser des question sur nos deux amis. On se revoit à la fin.

REMERCIEZ HollySparrow, la dévouée ! Chevalière de la grammaire et pourfendeuse de la mauvaise ponctuation !

oOo

Orochimaru avait déjà pris sa douche et avait enfilé un kimono de couleur ambrée, cadeau de Tsunade, qui allait bien avec ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la coquetterie de sa part, c'était seulement le dernier vêtement de sa penderie.

Les missions s'enchaînaient à un tel rythme qu'ils avaient du mal à maintenir l'ordre de la maison à un niveau acceptable. Cela ne le troublait pas outre mesure, mais il se doutait bien que Jiraya avait prévu de passer leur première journée de congé à remédier à cette situation. Son amant avait une obsession (oui, il avait finalement décidé que c'était plus qu'une simple lubie) pour le rangement.

La réaction des gens quand ils entraient chez lui et chez Jiraya ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser. Nombreux était ceux qui croyaient que sa maison serait impeccable alors que l'appartement de Jiraya serait un foutoir total. C'était tout le contraire. Orochimaru était un jeune homme fort ordinaire sur ce point qui ne pouvait simplement pas trouver une raison qui le pousserait à tout ranger derrière lui, tandis que Jiraya ne tolérait pas le moindre livre de travers. Orochimaru essayait juste de ne pas penser à la raison derrière cette compulsion. Cela le rendait malade.

Assis sur le futon de la chambre, il sirotait son thé, lisant un livre sur la régénération des tissus humains par l'utilisation du chakra. Il aimait s'instruire, et cela lui donnait des idées pour affiner certains de ses jutsus. Soudain le bruit d'une porte coulissante lui fit relever les yeux.

Jiraya sortit de la salle de bain en se frictionnant les cheveux, seulement en caleçon. L'eau chaude avait rougi sa peau et les cicatrices pâles contrastaient d'une façon marquante avec le reste de son épiderme. Pourtant cela n'enlevait rien à son charme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils vont faire de notre ami poids lourd ?

Il faisait référence à l'homme qu'ils avaient ramené au village à l'issue de leur dernière mission, pour « parler ». Comme Jiraya avait dû le porter sur la majorité du chemin, il lui avait trouvé ce gentil surnom.

Tant qu'à la raison pour laquelle il lui posait cette question seulement maintenant…

Et bien disons qu'ils avaient été trop occupés avant.

« Tu as une pommade pour les meurtrissures ? demanda-t-il. J'ai la trace de tes doigts imprimée sur mes hanches. Je présume qu'ils ont planifié un interrogatoire dans les formes. Ils ne vont pas nous tenir au courant, tu les connais. Par contre ils veulent notre rapport complet le plus vite possible.»

Jiraya farfouilla dans un tiroir de la table de chevet deux secondes et lui tendit un tube de liniment avec un sourire d'excuse. Orochimaru y répondit avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la raison pour laquelle son ami gardait tout son matériel de soins d'urgence à portée de mains. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Avec toute la paperasse qu'ils nous font remplir, ça nous coûtera bientôt plus cher en fournitures de bureau qu'en armement. Tu te rends compte qu'en un an le nombre de formulaires à remplir a doublé ! »

Jiraya finit de se frictionner les cheveux et jeta la serviette dans le panier de linge sale qui était posé à côté de la porte. Son sourire canaille prévint Orochimaru de la stupidité qu'il allait sortir.

Il cru donc qu'il pouvait boire son thé en toute quiétude, il était prévenu. Quand il n'était pas surpris par les réparties de Jiraya, elles ne le surprenait pas assez pour lui arracher plus qu'un haussement de sourcils.

« Non mais sans blague. Je suis sûr que Komori est un fétichiste ! Il voit un rapport et il bande ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Orochimaru avait eut tort. S'étouffant avec son thé, il toussa tant et plus sous le regard amusé de Jiraya. Quand il se redressa, il parvint quand même à lui lancer un regard assez froid pour geler l'enfer.

« C'est ton supérieur ! »

« C'est un con, oui ! »

Orochimaru ne répliqua pas. Sur ce point, son coéquipier avait entièrement raison. Komori n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit shinobi de seconde zone, despotique et misogyne qui prenait plaisir à rabaisser les autres dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Un incompétent qui tentait de justifier son salaire en enterrant sous les formulaires et les comptes-rendus les shinobis pour un oui ou un non.

Jiraya se retourna pour fermer la fenêtre, et il pu voir les traces de griffure qu'il avait laissé dans son dos. De longues traces rouges, parfois hachurées par des croissants là où les sanglots de plaisir lui avait fait crispé les mains.

Le souvenir suffit pour faire naître une chaleur infernale dans ses reins.

Orochimaru posa sa tasse sur le plancher, se levant du rebord du futon sur lequel il s'était assis. Il s'approcha de Jiraya et finit par se lover contre son dos, enlaçant sa taille. Embrassant son épaule, puis son cou, il esquissa un mince sourire.

- On est câlin tout d'un coup ? demanda son amant avec un sourire dans la voix.

Sans répondre, il laissa ses lèvres parcourir les sillons rougis que ses ongles avaient laissés, léchant parfois, goûtant du bout de la langue le sang de Jiraya là où il s'était montré plus brutal.

- Oro ? Qu'est que tu fais ? demanda son aîné d'une voix au timbre languide.

De toute évidence, son traitement lui plaisait.

- Si tu te le demandes, souffla-t-il avec un sourire, c'est qu'il y a une chose que je n'ai pas faite convenablement.

- Continue, murmura Jiraya, tu sais qu'il faut m'expliquer les nouvelles notions longtemps. »

oOo

« Ton réveil n'a pas sonné? demanda Tsunade en lui lançant de quoi bander ses chevilles, ça fait trois minutes que je t'attends !

Jiraya sourit, bien qu'il n'aurait su préciser si cela était dû à la façon dont Tsunade prononçait les mots « trois minutes » comme s'il l'avait fait attendre trois siècles, ou si c'était à cause du souvenir du corps chaud d'Orochimaru contre son flanc encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, Jiraya s'entraînait avec Tsunade. Ils n'exerçaient ni leur jutsu ni leur chakra.

Premièrement, Tsunade et lui n'était pas du tout au même niveau, ce qui aurait rendu l'issue prévisible et inintéressante. Ensuite, quand Jiraya voulait s'entraîner dans ce domaine il demandait à Orochimaru.

Le jeune homme avait une manière de lui expliquer les choses qui lui permettait toujours de comprendre. Et contrairement à sa charmante coéquipière, Orochimaru n'était pas qu'un professeur exigeant. Il était aussi d'une persévérance exemplaire. Tant que Jiraya ne réussissait pas à la perfection ce qu'il lui expliquait, Orochimaru le faisait recommencer du début, inlassablement.

Le fait que ce dernier soit son cadet de deux ans ne l'avait jamais gêné. Jiraya n'avait pas ce genre d'orgueil ridicule. Se priver d'un si bon professeur pour un motif comme celui-là lui semblait grotesque. Et s'il versait bien volontiers dans l'idiotie il tentait d'éviter la stupidité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cet après-midi là, lui et Tsunade avaient décidé de mettre à l'épreuve leur technique en combat rapproché, leur endurance et leurs muscles.

Sur ces deux derniers points, étonnement, Jiraya battait la plupart des shinobis de son âge. Une question de génétique et d'heures passées dans les plantations aux côtés de son père. Sa force était celle qu'on acquérait en travaillant de ses mains jours après jours, gagnant son couvert à la sueur de son front.

Il était toujours surpris de constater, que lui, le fils de cultivateur, comptait parmi ses amis la petite fille du premier Hokage et l'héritier de l'une des familles shinobis les plus nobles et reconnues du pays du feu.

Mais bon, pour l'instant il avait intérêt à se concentrer uniquement sur les coups que Tsunade lui portait. Même sans y insuffler de chakra, sa connaissance de l'anatomie en faisait une adversaire redoutable.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de se battre. Mais personne ne semblait avoir le dessus. Jiraya leva le bras pour bloquer un coup, il feinta et lui crocheta les jambes. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue pour si peu, Tsunade se servit de la force de sa chute pour augmenter son impulsion et tomba les mains en avant pour se propulser dans les airs, atterrissant derrière lui.

L'ayant prévu, il se retourna juste assez vite pour bloquer le coup qui aurait bien pu l'atteindre dans les reins s'il avait été moins rapide.

Il n'avait toutefois pas anticipé le coup qui heurta son estomac de plein fouet et lui coupa le souffle. Il eut une seconde de blanc où il tenta de se reprendre. Cela lui fut fatal et il se retrouva au sol, le talon de sa coéquipière appuyé sur la gorge.

La force et l'endurance, ce n'était pas tout.

« J'adore avoir des hommes à mes pieds, lança la blonde avec un grand sourire. »

Éclatant de rire malgré la douleur, il ouvrit les bras en signe de reddition, et elle retira son talon. Il resta au sol un petit instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage, le soleil irradiait une forte chaleur et la soif finit par le convaincre de se redresser.

Tsunade cherchait toujours à retrouver une respiration normale, alors c'est lui qui alla chercher leur gourde qu'ils avaient abandonné sous un arbre du terrain d'entraînement à quelque pas à peine.

Sans prévenir, il lui lança sa bouteille.

Elle l'attrapa pourtant d'un geste sûr. Lui aussi savait le faire, mais pas avec autant de classe.

« Alors, la croqueuse d'homme, prête pour une petite course ? demanda-t-il après avoir vidé la moitié de sa bouteille.

- Le dernier de retour ici paye le souper à l'autre ?

Jiraya eut un sourire moqueur.

- T'es sûr d'avoir assez d'argent sur toi princesse ? »

Tsunade lui répondit par un rictus méprisant, et lui lança sa bouteille avant de partir devant d'une bonne foulée. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, il l'attrapa d'un geste sûr… mais en effet, avec moins de grâce. Retournant les déposer sous l'arbre, il prit le temps de vider la sienne complètement et d'attendre quinze minutes avant de se lancer à ses trousses. Après tout, sans challenge, ce n'était pas aussi amusant.

oOo

Jiraya sortit des douches des hommes seulement en caleçon.

Des jeunes filles à qui Tsunade ne donnaient pas plus de neuf ans rougirent fortement et se dépêchèrent de sortir. Levant les yeux aux ciels, la blonde termina d'attacher ses cheveux et rassembla ses quelques affaires.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale exhibitionniste ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant son sac en bandoulière.

Jiraya eut un grand sourire.

- Je me suis dit qu'en voyant ce que tu manquais, ça te donnerait peut-être envie !

Le petit coup sec qu'il reçut dans le ventre le plia en deux mais n'effaça pas son sourire insolent.

- Non, sans blague, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, je suis un lunatique de première. »

Il empoigna son sac où il avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements de rechanges et s'empressa d'enfiler ceux-ci. Il dû y trouver autre chose, car son visage s'illumina soudainement.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, fit-il en sortant un petit paquet enrubanné. C'est l'anniversaire de ton frère demain. »

Tsunade eut un sourire attendri qui effaça son air sévère et transforma ses traits.

Durant un moment, Jiraya aurait pu oublier qu'il faisait face à l'une des plus férocs et dangereuses kunoichi de son époque. Elle prit le cadeau qu'il lui tendait avec reconnaissance. C'était le genre d'attention qui rachetait toutes les stupidités de Jiraya à ses yeux… et rendait le débat intérieur qui la déchirait encore plus cruel.

« C'est gentil de lui offrir un cadeau, souffla-t-elle.

Jiraya haussa les épaules en ajustant la courroie de son sac.

- Bah ! C'est pas grand-chose.

- Tu t'en es quand même souvenu.

- Souvenu de quoi ? demanda une voix douce qui la fit sursauter. »

Orochimaru avait toujours eu cette manie d'apparaître sournoisement sans faire de bruit. En mission c'était un avantage, dans la vie de tous les jours un calvaire.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne PAS ME FAIRE ÇA ! »

Haussant les épaules avec indifférence, le garçon se tourna vers Jiraya sans plus faire attention à elle. Parfois il agissait en vrai salaud sans même qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Ça lui prenait comme ça, et il n'avait jamais expliqué ou présenté des excuses, qu'importe la façon dont elle le lui demandait.

« On allait dîner, fit Jiraya qui terminait de boucler son sac. Tu viens ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

- Et notre pari ? demanda Tsunade surprise.

- Je te le rappellerai un jour où tu nous traîneras de force dans l'un de tes restos chic, fit Jiraya avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Lui jetant un regard mauvais, elle ne répliqua pas. Elle avait eut tort de défier Jiraya sur son propre terrain, ça lui servirait peut-être de leçon et la prochaine fois elle serait moins orgueilleuse. En sprint elle avait toutes ses chances, mais en course d'endurance, c'était lui le plus fort. Sans parler de sa poisse habituelle dès qu'il était question d'argent.

- À partir de maintenant je ne proposerais plus que des restaurants végétariens et des bars à salade.

- C'est de la triche !

- Absolument pas !

- Mauvaise joueuse ! Alors tu te joins à nous, Orochimaru ? »

À la surprise de Tsunade, Orochimaru sourit. Avec celui-là, c'était impossible de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. D'habitude quand il faisait la tête ça durait des heures. Mais c'est vrai que de façon générale Jiraya savait exactement quoi dire pour le dérider….

Ou alors Orochimaru était simplement heureux de passer du temps avec eux deux.

Ouais, et peut-être que les poules avaient des dents et que son frère avait renoncé à devenir Hokage pour embrasser le métier de poissonnier.

En voyant le regard que ces deux là s'échangeait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se déroulait juste sous son nez.

Elle tirerait cela au clair, foi de Tsunade!

oOo

Je serais très curieuse d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre, croyez-vous que Tsunade trouvera ce qui se trame entre eux? Et aussi, par rapport au dernier chapitre, croyez-vous que Jiraya va aménager avec Orochimaru? Vos commentaires influencent souvent ce que j'écris, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour très chers lecteurs, je suis dans une bonne vague pour le moment, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous. ^_^ J'espère que ça durera.

Vive HollySparrow ! Ma bonne fée correctrice. [note de ladite fée : à votre service ^^]

oOo

Jiraya souriait d'une façon bizarre aux yeux de Tsunade. Quand elle se leva et annonça qu'elle devait rentrer, il eut juste un petit salut amical. Redevenu poli comme à son ordinaire, Orochimaru lui souhaita gentiment une bonne soirée alors que Jiraya lui envoyait la main en signe d'au revoir.

Consciente que quelque chose d'étrange se passait, elle préféra filer vite fait avant d'être mêlée à une autre de leurs histoires. Dès qu'elle fut définitivement hors de vue, Orochimaru foudroya son compagnon de table du regard.

« Retire ce pied ! Tout de suite, ou tu risques de le perdre. »

Jiraya gloussa comme une collégienne mais n'insista pas.

« Tu sais, souffla-t-il en souriant toujours, Tsunade se doute de ce qui se passe entre nous.

Orochimaru ébauchât un mince sourire.

- Ta chaise longue est confortable ?

Il faisait référence aux capacités de son amant. Contrairement à l'idée reçue, Jiraya n'était pas uniquement un idiot se complaisant dans son humour douteux. Il savait deviner les pensées les plus intimes de ses interlocuteurs avec une acuité dérangeante. Une fois, à la plaisanterie, Orochimaru avait dit qu'il s'installait sur leur cerveau bien confortablement étendu sur sa chaise longue avec un cocktail. Depuis, cétait resté une allusion qui leur permettait de parler à demi mot. Comme beaucoup d'autre phrases d'ailleurs.

- Avec Tsunade c'est plutôt un siège éjectable si tu veux mon humble avis. C'est comme ça avec la plupart des femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Elle va nous dénoncer ? demanda-t-il en ébauchant déjà des plans pour la discréditer.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Pour le moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même ce qu'elle doit faire avec ce qu'elle perçoit entre nous. »

Orochimaru rougit légèrement. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec ce concept du couple. À chaque fois que Jiraya y faisait allusion, il sentait une grande tendresse l'envahir, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à gérer. C'est ce manque de contrôle sur lui-même qui l'embarrassait et non le fait de partager plus que le lit avec Jiraya.

Ses maîtres lui avaient enseigné à contrôler toutes ses émotions quel que soit le moment. Depuis qu'il dérogeait à cette règle qui primait chez les shinobis et se laissait aller à ressentir pleinement, la vie lui semblait tellement plus riche, plus intéressante. Mais en même temps, ô combien plus compliquée ! Car ce n'était plus aussi facile pour lui d'agir en société.

Au début de leur relation, sa toute première réaction avait été de s'éloigner de Jiraya lorsqu'ils étaient en public pour ne pas faire naître de soupçon. Cela avait si bien fonctionné qu'au bout de quelques heures, Sarutobi lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour qu'il aie l'air si froid à l'égard de son coéquipier. En prime cela avait effrayé Jiraya qui avait pensé avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Le soir même, ils avaient eut une longue discussion sur la façon de se comporter en public l'un envers l'autre. Étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas embarrassé mais rassuré. Après l'épisode désastreux de la journée, il avait bien compris qu'il était complètement à côté de la cible et avait besoin de rectifier le tir.

Jiraya pouvait s'avérer être un excellent professeur ailleurs que dans la chambre à coucher. Avec patience il lui avait montré qu'on pouvait être proche de quelqu'un sans nécessairement transgresser les règles. Puis que, de toute façon, leur relation avait toujours parût un peu ambiguë. Changer trop brusquement attirerait l'attention plus sûrement que s'ils continuaient dans la même voie.

Pour chaque jour passé ensembles, il apprenait au minimum une nouvelle chose. Il y avait de cela deux jours il avait appris que les sujets délicats ne pouvaient pas être abordés entre « je suis rentré » et « qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour souper ». Ils nécessitaient un moment approprié.

Un peu avant ça il avait appris qu'après une dispute faire l'amour n'était pas une façon de régler ses différents, contrairement à ce qu'on disait. Il y avait d'abord le pardon, ensuite le sexe qui était encore le meilleur moyen à sa connaissance pour se rapprocher et se rassurer tous les deux. Oh! bien sûr, ils pouvaient baiser même en colère l'un contre l'autre, mais faire l'amour, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Aujourd'hui, il avait appris trois choses. Tout d'abord, il y avait des gestes qui pouvaient être posés en public pour rassurer l'autre. À l'entraînement du matin, ils avaient été entourés de jolies filles qui n'avaient pas cessées de tourner autour de lui. Cela avait rendu son coéquipier mal à l'aise et anxieux, mais il lui avait suffit de poser brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Jiraya pour qu'il se tranquillise.

La seconde, qu'il pouvait avoir envie de le réconforter et qu'il aimait cette sensation de chaleur, cette impression de force qu'il avait ressentit en parvenant à apaiser son amant. Il trouvait même tout à fait grisant qu'il puisse avoir besoin de lui de cette façon.

Et enfin, il avait aussi appris que la vulnérabilité de Jiraya lui donnait la violente envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Fort heureusement pour eux, ces manifestations étaient très rares, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'Orochimaru lui aurait sauté dessus, peu importe qui était témoin.

Lorsqu'il s'extirpa de ses pensées, il vu le sourire malicieux de Jiraya et en déduisit qu'il avait compris ce à quoi il pensait.

« Même si tu n'avais pas ce sourire suggestif, tu n'arriverais jamais à avoir l'air innocent, se moqua Orochimaru en le voyant tenter d'effacer son amusement.

- Je peux toujours essayer de m'assagir, fit-il en saisissant sa main sous la table.

Orochimaru répondit à la pression timide, lui adressant un sourire plus doux qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime le Jiraya audacieux, agitateur et fanfaron, il me fait rire et me fait du bien. Il m'apprend à ne pas me prendre trop au sérieux. Et puis, j'aime savoir qu'il y a une part de toi que je suis le seul à connaître.

Les yeux de Jiraya s'étaient assombris de désir, et Orochimaru pouvait sentir sous ses doigts son pouls qui s'était grandement accéléré.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te déclarerais un jour.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une déclaration ?

- Ça sonnait comme « je t'aime » en tout cas.

Le regard de Jiraya était si intense. Orochimaru eut subitement l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans ce restaurant et eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Conscient que le moment risquait d'échapper à son contrôle, il fit un très gros effort sur lui-même pour se reprendre et détourner les yeux avant qu'il ne perde totalement la tête et renverse son amant sur la table.

- C'est le cas, souffla-t-il tout de même.

Son cœur battait fort et son souffle s'emporta, il avait vraiment besoin de se lever et de quitter cet endroit. S'il pouvait trouver un coin à l'abri des regards, ce faisant, ce serait génial.

- Rentrons à la maison, murmura-t-il.

Orochimaru dû se restreindre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser férocement. Jiraya n'avait pas dit rentrons chez toi, mais à la maison.

Trois semaine plus tard, Orochimaru buta dans des cartons en rentrant à la maison, mais cela le fit sourire.

OOo

ARGHHHHH ! Fleur bleue, je sais. Je sais. Mais bon, il faut bien que je sois gentille avec eux de temps en temps.

[note de la bêta: ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire ^_^]


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour aux merveilleux lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

Un MERCI tout spécial à ma fantastique Bêta, HollySparrow ! Elle fait partie de L'IMF c'est sûr, pour être capable de me corriger encore et encore sans baisser les bras devant la tâche.

oOo

Tsunade avait un esprit vif. Peu de choses parvenaient à tromper son regard. Mais, même pour une kunoichi dotée d'un sens de l'observation exceptionnel comme elle, il était toujours difficile de voir ce qu'Orochimaru avait décidé de cacher.

Ça avait commencé par des gestes subtils et de petits détails. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il retournait. Pour sa défense, des lames de kunai aiguisées ou un uniforme remplacé ne constituaient pas des preuves flagrantes. Orochimaru était discret, même dans ses marques d'affections, ou plutôt aurait-elle dû dire surtout dans ses marques d'affections. Tant qu'à Jiraya, il avait toujours été serviable et ce genre d'attention ne sortait pas du cadre de son caractère.

La jeune femme était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait pu découvrir la vérité si elle n'avait pas envoyé son plus jeune coéquipier au tapis.

Que ce soit à l'entraînement ou lors de joutes amicales, lorsqu'elle se battait contre Orochimaru, elle finissait immanquablement par mordre la poussière. Il n'y avait pas de honte à y avoir : c'était le destin de quiconque osait se mesurer à lui. Car le jeune homme avait beau être son cadet de 2 ans, il était souple, rapide et puissant. Plus qu'elle, et probablement plus que la majorité des Anbu de Konoha.

Jamais, et quand elle disait jamais c'était avec un « J » majuscule, elle n'avait vu quelqu'un parvenir à prendre le dessus sur l'adolescent outre leur maître. Et pourtant…

Cela s'était passé trois semaines plus tôt, lors d'une compétition entre aspirants genin. À un moment, durant leur petit affrontement, Orochimaru avait marqué un moment d'absence qui lui avait permis de le vaincre. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait distrait au point de lui coûter la victoire, le shinobi avait prétendu ne pas savoir de quoi elle voulait parler.

Mais elle avait bien remarqué que son attention s'était portée sur la foule de spectateurs rassemblés.

Elle avait alors cru qu'il avait des ennuis et n'osait pas le dire, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'orgueilleux en ce monde, c'était certainement Orochimaru. Aussi, elle s'était mise à l'observer avec plus de vigilance, cherchant des indices sur ce qui le préoccupait afin de lui apporter son aide.

C'est là qu'elle avait commencé à voir tous ces petits gestes, ces frôlements provoqués, ces regards échangés. Cétait subtil, presque invisible. Mais ils étaient là. Elle savait qu'elle n'imaginait pas la façon dont Orochimaru se tenait si près de Jiraya quand ils recevaient leurs ordres. Pas plus qu'elle n'inventait les sourires de Jiraya.

Oh ! bien sûr ce dernier avait l'habitude de sourire.

Tsunade ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cet imbécile heureux leur avait servi sans raison un air aussi réjoui qu'injustifié. Mais ce qu'il offrait à Orochimaru lui était réservé à lui seul. C'était une expression étincelante de bonheur, remplie de chaleur et tout à fait spécifique au moment où Orochimaru croisait son regard.

Tsunade s'était toujours perçue comme une femme sûre d'elle, brillante, intelligente et avec un sens de la déduction sur lequel on pouvait se fier. Par conséquent elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si elle n'avait pas compris que la « distraction » d'Orochimaru avait des cheveux blancs, des yeux noirs et un sourire d'abruti qui pouvait s'adoucir de façon exceptionnelle lorsqu'il était destiné au plus jeune élève de Sarutobi.

Surtout qu'après la joute entre aspirants elle avait aperçu Jiraya qui embrassait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait pu voir le visage de la demoiselle, car elle se trouvait de dos et à moitié dissimulé par l'angle du mur. À présent, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que son dissipé collègue n'embrassait pas une femme mais bel et bien leur coéquipier.

Elle savait que c'était mal, que c'était dangereux, et que cela allait à l'encontre de plusieurs règles ninja, si ce n'était pas de toutes les règles ninja.

Cela lui posait un grave problème, car elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle ferait. D'un côté il y avait sa loyauté pour ses coéquipiers avec lesquels elle s'était si souvent battue. Ses amis, ses frères d'armes au même titre que son frère de sang. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait le code sur lequel sa vie entière avait été s'enraciner, les fondements même de son existence.

Le peuple les voyait souvent comme des monstres, des assassins, mais ils étaient bien plus que cela.

Ils étaient des Shinobis et le nom seul les définissait : des ombres parmi les ombres qui ne connaissent ni peur, ni fatigue, ni douleur. Des êtres qui tuaient sur commande. L'obéissance du samouraï, mais sans la contrainte morale de l'honneur. Poignarder un homme dans le dos, ou le tuer dans son sommeil ne les incommodaient pas. Ils avaient été formés dans ce but, éduqués pour servir les intérêt de leur village, et ce, quoi qu'ils leur en coûte, fût-ce leur propre vie.

Ils ne leur appartenaient pas de penser, mais d'exécuter !

Tout ce qui pouvait être une entrave au déroulement de leur mission devait être abandonné ou éliminé. Tsunade savait d'ailleurs que dans la liste interminable des choses qui pouvaient être considérées comme une menace, les sentiments et la promiscuité entre deux shinobis d'une même équipe étaient cités en bonne place, tout au haut des interdictions, car on ne sacrifiait pas son amant sans y penser.

Même le professionnalisme avait ses limites.

Or, cela faisait partie des choses que Jiraya ou (plus vraisemblablement selon elle) Orochimaru, pourrait être appelé à devoir faire.

L'hésitation coûtait des victoires, des vies, et même des guerres.

Mais bien qu'elle le sache, bien qu'elle comprenne la gravité de la situation, elle ne parvenait à se convaincre que les dénoncer était autre choses qu'une trahison.

Que les dieux lui viennent en aide, même si elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ooo

Alors ? Que fera Tsunade hein ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?! Cette question était commanditée par OP, avec un niveau incroyable de caféine. Quatre cafés en moins d'une demi-heure, c'est mauvais pour la tension ! Si ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de mon entourage, pour sûr.


End file.
